million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Hearty!!
Hearty!! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 single. The song is performed by Megumi Tokoro and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto (Nostalgic Orchestra) and is composed as well as arranged by Ken Masutani. Track List #Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ #Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー) #Snow Letter (スノウレター) #Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…) #Hearty!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Chiisana shippai nante Daredatte hitotsu ya futatsu Chikyuu kibo de kurabetara Dotte koto nain janai? Kyou datte isshun nanda yo Ajiwatte hitotsu nokorazu MORARU toka kyoukun ja Mitasa reyashinai desho Minna no ureshi ga Ichiban ureshii kara Tsurete iku yo Sono te makasete yo Show me Hearty smile!! Harikitte hashaijaou DORESU KOODO wa "tanoshinjae" tte kimochi It's gonna be all right! Enjoy Hearty life!! Soba de mite itai kara Egao ni dekiru koto Atashi no negaigoto Magic time maji de tokenai de Sekai ga chuucho shitatte Kokoro wa futatsu ni hitotsu Mawari no me kakiatsume Kugizukede iin janai? Yareru koto yaritainda yo Itsudatte atashi no zenbu Taisetsu ga kiramekeba Tsumari saikou desho Minna no shiawase ga Nantatte ureshii kara Tsurete iku yo Kono te shinjita mon kachi!…Nante ne Tsuki mo houseki mo terasarete kagayaku Minna ga ite atashi ni naru Michibikarete ita hikari ni deatta ima "Make me happy" nozonde kureru nara Show you Hearty smile!! Tobikiri hashaijaou DORESU KOODO wa "atashi-rashiku" tte kimochi It's gonna be all right! Enjoy Hearty life!! Soba de mite hoshii kara Egao de kagayaku koto Minna no negaigoto Magic time maji o mise tsukete Magic time maji de tokenai de |-| Kanji= 小さな失敗なんて 誰だって　ヒトツやフタツ 地球規模で　比べたら どってことないんじゃない？ 今日だって一瞬なんだよ 味わって　ヒトツのこらず モラルとか　教訓じゃ 満たされやしないでしょ みんなの嬉しいが イチバン嬉しいから 連れて　いくよ その手　任せてよ Show me☆Hearty smile！！ はりきってはしゃいじゃおう ドレスコードは'楽しんじゃえ'って気持ち It's gonna be all right！ Enjoy☆Hearty life！！ そばで見ていたいから 笑顔に出来ること あたしの願いごと Magic time　マジで　とけないで 世界が躊躇したって 心は　フタツにヒトツ 周りの目　かき集め 釘付けでいいんじゃない？ やれることやりたいんだよ いつだって　あたしのゼンブ タイセツが　煌めけば つまりサイコーでしょ みんなの幸せが なんたって嬉しいから 連れて　いくよ この手　信じたもん勝ち！…なんてね 月も宝石も　照らされて輝く みんながいて　あたしになる 導かれていた　光に出会った今 'Make me happy'望んでくれるなら Show you☆Hearty smile！！ とびきりはしゃいじゃおう ドレスコードは'あたしらしく'って気持ち It's gonna be all right！ Enjoy☆Hearty life！！ そばで見て欲しいから 笑顔で輝くこと みんなの願いごと Magic time　マジを　魅せつけて Magic time　マジで　とけないで |-| English= What small mistakes When anyone can compare themselves At a global scale in one or two ways Are you going to step aside or not? Even today was just a moment Taste it all at once Such things like morals and lessons Won't satisfy us, right? Everyone's happiness Is the one who makes me the most happy I'll lead you there So entrust that hand to me Show me☆Hearty smile!! Let's frolic in high spirits The dress code is the feeling of "enjoying oneself" It's gonna be all right! Enjoy☆Hearty life!! Because I want to see you by my side I can smile My wish is that Our magic time cannot melt The world is hesitant My heart gathers up the eyes around me in one or two ways Isn't it good to nail them down? I want to do the things I want My everything, as always Can shine what I cherish In short, it's the best Everyone's happiness Because I'm happy about it I'll lead you there I believe in the victory of this hand!...Just kidding The moon and jewels can shine on and sparkle If everyone said it, I can become me And meet the light that lead us now "Make me happy" if you can wish for it Show your☆Hearty smile!! Let's frolic in high spirits The dress code is the feeling of "like yourself" It's gonna be all right! Enjoy☆Hearty life!! Because I wish to see you by my side My smile can shine Everyone's feeling is that Our magic time is really charming Our magic time cannot melt Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 (sung by: Megumi Tokoro)